Daughter of the Ancients
by Qorianth Grindelwald
Summary: Adelaide was taken as a baby. Ahe was taken to Myth, a place of myth and legend, a child's tale. Join Adelaide as she joins Harry on his adventures as a critical role that is pushed to the side, but is nonetheless needed.


Godric and his siblings, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff all crowd around a mirror the is laid on a round table. Instead of a reflection images zoom past. Godric is in control of the mirror. His siblings are arguing beside him.

"We should pick a pureblood!" Rowena says

"We should pick a muggleborn!" Helga says

"I don't care as long as they have magic." Salazar says

"We already settled that they have to have magic!" The two women yell

Godric speaks up, "would you three SHUT UP! Why don't we pick an orphan! That way the kid doesn't just up and disappear!" He yells, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BICKERING! THAT IS FINAL!"

The three siblings gawk at their usually calm headed brother.

"Good idea Ric!" Helga says finally

"The first one we find!" Salazar says

"Make sure it is a baby!" Rowena exclaims, "I always wanted a baby!"

Godric bends over the mirror and it zooms around. It lands on a baby girl. She cries loudly and then seems to look at the siblings. They look surprised, even though they know she can't see them. The baby laughs and reaches upward.

"She's perfect." The sisters breathe

"Agreed." Godric says

Salazar is the only one that isn't mesmerized by the baby. He sighs and flashes white. He disappears and reappears in the mirror.

"Salazar!" Rowena exclaims

Salazar picks up the crying baby and she gurgles happily. Salazar looks up to where he knows the mirror to be. He winks and walks away.

"I am going to kill him when he comes back!" Godric yells

Rowena stops the mirror and it becomes a normal mirror.

"You'll have to work for that, dear brother." Rowena says, "He is a potions master and a Slytherin. He is a formidable foe."

"Won't stop me from trying!"

Salazar is exhausted from his jump to earth. He also is exhausted because he has to take care of the baby the others had chosen. He couldn't shake this feeling he has. As if the baby is always looking at him. He shudders slightly. Salazar looks at the baby and has a feeling of admiration for the child. A bright flash appears next to him.

"We came to get you! Don't you ever do that again! Your as bad as Godric!" Rowena yells

Salazar holds up the baby in defense. Rowena quiets down immediately.

"Sorry. Salazar, but don't you know you could've been seen!" Rowena says taking the baby

Salazar sighs, "Sorry, Row, I just had an urge to get the baby."

"Is our Sal growing up?!" Rowena says ruffling Salazar's dark hair

"Quit that!" Salazar says

He slaps Rowena away.

"I think we can jump back now, Helga came too, but she said that it would be best for me to talk first."

"Probably because she knew that you would yell and didn't want an angry raven near her." Salazar teases

"Let's go!"

The raven grabs the snake and drags him out of the room. Helga gives Salazar a sympathetic look. Then she grabs her sister and brother and disappears.

Godric paces the floor. A tall dark haired man enters holding the baby.

"Salazar," Godric growls, "What did you do?!"

"I got the baby?" Salazar asks

"You could've been seen!"

Salazar looks at the little bundle in his arms. "Tomorrow we are doing the adoption ceremony. Don't be late." He says before turning around and leaving.

Godric has a feeling that if he was late he would never live it down.

In the morning Rowena is already bustling about. She looks tired and utterly put out.

"There you are!" She says when Salazar enters the room

Salazar lools like he wants to back back out the door. He steps forward anyway.

"Hello sister, had a good nights sleep?" He asks sarcastically

"Of course." She says with equal sarcasm

"I'll go wake up the others, you can yell at them. I did my part in taking care of it for today already."

Salazar leaves by heading into a room that's door has a plaque reading "Lord Godric Gryffindor." He sighs he knows what is coming.

"Aquamenti" He says pointing his wand at his sleeping brother. Water shoits out of the end. It drenches Godric.

Godric shoots out of bed and runs at hus brother. Salazar was one step ahead of him and was already out of the door. Godric runs after him and is met with a very angry looking Ravenclaw.

"You show you face in here after leaving me to take care of the baby ALL NIGHT! Helga even stopped in in the middle of the night to make sure I was fine! Sal had already taken care of his share, plus he was exhausted ftom Jumping alone! The only one who didn't do their part was you!" Rowena yells

"Row-" Gryffindor starts

"Don't 'Row' me! You have no valid excuse!" Ravenclaw interrupts

"Don't start with him, Rowena," Helga says as she enters the room, "You won't get a straight answer from him. You know that!"

Godric looks defeated.

"Can we do the rituals of adoption and bloodlines now?" Slytherin says

"Good idea, then I can go get some sleep, leaving the baby to one of you." Row says

The four adults look at the baby and Helga picks her up. The group walks outside. Ravenclaw points her wand at the ground. A circle appears and glows blue. Rowena takes a dagger and cuts the baby's hand gently. She then cuts her own hand and lets the blood drip into the baby's cut. The ritual circle glows deep blue. She passes the dagger to her sister and she does tha same. The circle glows golden. Next was Salazar, he cuts his hand and drips his blood onto the baby's. The circle doesn't change. Salazar sighs and passes the dagger to Godric. Godric does the same as his siblings and the circle glows red. The ritual circle fades.

"Sorry, Sal." Helga says

The three siblings look at their dejected brother.

"Better luck next time, bro." Godric says

"Not necessarily." Rowena says

Salazar looks at her sadly.

"Well you can't adopt someone who is already a part of your close family, Sal." Rowena says

Salazar looks surprised.

"I...I...Your saying that I am already related to her?" Salazar excitedly

"Good for you, bro. Your related to the little punk." Ric says

Godric reaches for the baby. She disappears in a bright flash.

"Wha! Where did she go!" Ric exclaims

He whirls around and looks around wide eyed. The two sisters laugh.

"She already knows how to jump!" Rowena gasps

"She got you good!" Helga laughs

Salazar grins.

"Why aren't you trying to find her!" Godric cries

"Already did." Salazar says

"Where?"

Salazar reaches up and pulls a giggling baby down.

"Where'd she come from!"

"She was floating above your head! That was hilarious!" Row laughs

Salazar chuckles. He cradles the baby in his arms.

"What are we going to call her?" Helga asks suddenly

"Adelaide Alowyn." Salazar says immediately

"You seem to have given it thought, bro." Helga says

"Why Alowyn? Why not give her your last name, or even one of ours?" Ric says

"Because she has a bit of all of us inside of her. Only having one would be..." Salazar says

"...To selfish." Rowena finishes

"Can you too NOT do that?!" Godric says, "It is really freaky."

"Heh, Can't say anything about Row, but I will stop not doing that." Salazar says

"Goo- wait...what?" Godric says

Helga is barely holding in a laugh. She is biting her lip really hard. Godric always seems to have trouble with more than one negative. Rowena too is finding it hard not to laugh at her brothers confusion.


End file.
